


To thine own self be true

by siredtomcqueen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Slash, Sexual Violence, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siredtomcqueen/pseuds/siredtomcqueen
Summary: Since Theo protected Liam during the ghost rider attack, the beta slowly starts to have a slightly different opinion of the chimera - albeit Scott's warnings. Corey is torn between fear and pleasure with his former alpha being back from Hell. And Theo ... well, Theo just wants to live. However, the time he spent in the underworld seems to have changed him forever.





	1. The aftermath

When the ghost riders had disappeared in a flash of lightning, a wave of relief had overcome them. They all hugged, bloody and bruised as they were, happy for it to be over. They had been victors. The riders even had taken the Nazi with them, so they had in fact killed two birds with one stone.

 

Liam was watching Scott and Stiles, two best friends who were finally reunited. Everybody had returned. Their lives would finally go on. The beta knew all of this would eventually be his job: there were only a couple of weeks left of this term and soon all of them would be off to college, all over the country. Liam was the one who stayed. But he was not alone.

 

Hayden squeezed his hand slightly, giving him one of her smiles Liam loved so much. No, he was not alone. Hayden was with him. Mason, too. Corey was in the hospital, but according to Scott’s mom he would be fine. It was up to them now to keep Beacon Hills safe.

 

Even Peter had joined them, talking to Malia. It seemed like some father-daughter bonding was long overdue. However, there was somebody else standing just a couple of metres apart from them.

 

Theo. Liam swallowed hard when he saw the male, scratches, bruises and blood all over him. His tight blue jumper was torn apart, revealing dark, crimson scratches that would be healed soon. Everyone hated Theo. It occurred to Liam that he probably hated him, too. But he was also grateful.

 

If it had not been for Theo, Liam would not have been able to stop this, nor any of them. Theo, who usually was the incarnation of a selfish bastard, had actually done something very unselfish – and that not only once but twice.

 

Liam turned his head over to his girlfriend, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. He just had to approach Theo now, he could not help it. Sometimes, he was overcome by a sudden urge. This time, it was the urge of talking to him. At least, make him know that he appreciated the things he had done for him.

 

“I’ll be right back,” Liam said and let go of Hayden’s hand whilst everyone else was already headed back, out of the woods.

 

Liam did not particularly like these woods either, god knew what was still hiding out there, in the menacing shadows.

 

Theo had probably planned on disappearing quietly, but when Liam approached him unexpectedly, he was unable to pursuit.

 

“Going somewhere?” The beta asked, his blue eyes fraught with suspicion, however mixed with indulgence and gratitude. Even Theo deserved a break, and it appeared like he was indeed exhausted.

 

The chimera soon found his smug grin back as his lips curled up into a smirk.

 

“I’m not a hugger, that’s why I just wanted to retreat quietly and nobly, as I am.”

 

Liam sighed; those kind of answers were one of the reasons why he strongly disliked the other male, let alone the fact that he had tried to kill Scott.

 

“I doubt anyone would want to hug you. I mean, I wouldn’t,” Liam began, eyes wandering nervously to his dirty shoes over to Theo’s tattered blue shirt, then to a point somewhere in the darkness.

 

“I just wanted to … well …,” Liam continued, not sure how to proceed. But Theo smiled, this one seemed to be sincere.

 

“Don’t sweat it,” Theo interrupted the beta, “I would have done it for everyone. I just wanted to keep you safe.”

 

Now that Liam had said it, he felt like a tremendous weight had gone off his heart. Liam took a deep breath, already wanted to return to Hayden who was watching them from the distance.

 

“Just thanks.” Liam turned around and quickly ran back to his girlfriend.

 

Theo was watching them walk away until the shadows had swallowed them up.


	2. Alpha material

“What was that about?” asked Hayden when they all were on their way back home. Liam shook his head slowly, squeezing her hand reassuringly. “Nothin’. Theo just helped me when the riders attacked.”

 

“I still don’t trust him.” Hayden sounded rather worried now and kept turning her head as if she were afraid that somebody was following them.

 

“Neither do I,” Liam said, although that was not entirely true. It occurred to him that Theo was not the shady asshole anymore he used to be before Kira had literally sent him to hell.

 

When they finally reached the end of the woods, they found themselves in the middle of the busy main road of Beacon Hills. Cars were rushing by, people walking around albeit the late hour, as if nothing had happened. Everyone was back to normal.

 

Hayden flashed a smile at her boyfriend. “Let’s not talk about Theo anymore. You’re my knight in shining armour. Well, kind of.” She giggled, placing her hands around Liam’s sweaty dark shirt. She leaned forward and kissed him gently. Liam closed his eyes as he leaned into the kiss, the image of Theo in his torn blue jumper, so tight you could see shape of his muscular torso, still haunting him.

During the weeks that followed, Scott’s pack endeavoured to return to their normal lives, just as everyone else. It seemed like the wild hunt had never happened, no one but they seemed to remember that night.

 

And then, it was the last day of school before summer break. Scott, Stiles and Lydia had graduated, Malia would most likely follow their example once she finished summer school.

 

It was up to Liam now to keep Beacon Hills a safe place. They would go to college and leave him, Mason, Corey and Hayden behind. At least they had each other; and Liam was still very keen on being the leader. He was alpha material as he was captain material. At least he thought so.

 

But after rescuing everyone on that horse, he was certain the others were more inclined to see him as a leader.

 

After they had said goodbye to Scott and Stiles, Mason and Liam found themselves alone on the school’s parking lot. All students were very keen on leaving for summer break as quickly as possible. Liam nudged Mason slightly, pointing to the baseball bat.

 

“Better not use that on me, bro,” Liam said teasingly, a smile forming on his lips once he saw Hayden and Corey approaching them.

 

After a short time of convalescence, Corey had returned to school as well. They were all seniors now, or at least they would be when summer break was over.

 

Just when they were all planning on leaving as well, Liam stopped them. “Damn, I forgot my Lacrosse stick in the locker room. Wait for me!” he said, running off in order to get it.

 

The school’s hallways were deserted, it seemed like he was the only one left. Just when he was about to enter the boy’s locker room, he noticed someone leaving the principal’s office.

 

“Can’t get enough of school, hm?” said a familiar voice filled with condescendence. Theo Raeken. But when Liam turned his head in astonishment, he saw that the apparent disdain was only some kind of joke. Theo was half smiling.

 

“Just wanted to get something I forgot,” Liam answered, a bit confused to see Theo there.

 

The male probably noticed the beta’s confusion and explained: “Looks like we are going to be seniors together next term. They won’t let me graduate. Missed half of the year.”

 

Liam blinked. Theo was going to be with them… in their year group? Yuck. But instead of a nasty comment, Liam tried to be nice. Yes, he tried to be. He tried really hard.

 

“Oh. Um. Cool.” Liam swallowed hard. Just when Theo wanted to say something else, he interrupted him. “But uh, they let Stiles graduate but not you? I think he missed almost as much as you did.”

 

Theo’s lips curled up into a smirk. “They probably just want to get rid of him.”

 

Liam rolled his eyes; all of this was too confusing. He was unable to get a hold of the situation and he certainly did not like that.

 

“You’re in no position to talk shit about anyone, Theo. Better behave, or I’ll find a way to send you back to where you came from.”

 

Those words made Theo’s eyes widen. There was a flash of horror in them, and it appeared like he was suddenly somewhere else, at least for a couple of seconds. What had happened to him down there? Liam could only wonder.

 

“I just want to live, that’s all,” Theo said. Liam knew he was telling the truth, just from the sound of his voice. There was something very particular in it, telling him whether he was sincere or lying. Although, Liam had to admit, Theo was indeed very good at lying.

 

Liam scoffed, then whirled around and headed for the exit. He just felt he could not take any more of this.

 

“What took you so long?” Mason asked, an arm around Corey’s waist. Hayden was eying him suspiciously. “Where’s that stick you went in for? Your Lacrosse stick?”

 

Liam blinked. “Oh, it wasn’t there anymore. I just remembered that it’s in my room.” He had completely forgotten about it.

 

 

 

 


	3. Nightmares

_Theo…_

Theo closed the door behind him once he arrived at the place that was closest to be called ‘home’. It was the same house he used to live in, accompanied by the two people he was using as his alleged parents.

 

They were gone now, allegedly on a family holiday. Theo had faked all the signatures needed to re-enrol at Beacon Hills High School.

 

Nobody seemed to be suspicious and he was actually glad to be alone. Although, he was not exactly alone. His sister usually visited him. She came at night, in his nightmares.

 

It was the same dream that never seemed to cease haunting him.

 

The morgue. The sweet, rotten smell of death all around him. Cold walls. The feeling of Claustrophobia.

His sister, crawling on the floor, ripping his heart out. _Theo…_

 

It felt too real.

 

It kept him from getting a good night’s sleep. Was that the prize for all his sins? For all the problems he had caused? The people he had killed?

 

Teenagers who still had their entire lives ahead of them?

 

Theo wanted to be different. He knew he had done terrible things. Yet, he could not make them undone.

 

_“People never change. They just become more of who they really are.”_

 

Theo emitted a sigh, then finally got his legs to move again. He headed for the kitchen, which was separated from the living room by a sitting area. Everything was neat and clean.

 

Clean. Almost too clean. Like in a hospital. Theo stopped right in front of the refrigerator, his eyes half closed. He inhaled deeply, then exhaled. He had to get over it. His sister would not be able to follow him here. She was dead.

 

Theo just had to convince himself of this – he would not lose his sanity. He was alive and he would do anything to keep it that way. Sometimes, he felt like he was not himself anymore. He knew he would have to change his life somehow. He had done terrible things, and karma was a bitch. Theo was an atheist and did not believe in any kind of superstition, yet he could not deny that the odds were clearly not on his side.

 

The fridge was half empty; his fake parents had only left some eggs and orange juice in there. Eggs and orange juice. That would make a succulent meal. He took the bottle of orange juice and left the eggs inside, swigging down the cold juice in quick, greedy gulps. His throat felt dehydrated.

 

However, Theo would have to go food shopping soon, whether he wanted or not. It seemed like he was literally back, returned to an ordinary life with chores that needed to be carried out, errands he had to run. He sighed.

 

Being the alpha of another pack, usurping power and desiring to kill Scott McCall was much more exciting than this. Yet, it seemed like he was getting used to it. A normal life was better than no life at all.

 

He shuddered at the sudden coldness which seemed to invade every single space of his body. The kitchen seemed to transform before his eyes. Suddenly, he was not standing in his kitchen anymore. He was right back at the hospital, in an empty corridor. Bare foot, only wearing pants and a shirt.

 

_Theo…_

The menacing, cruel and hissing voice of his sister was calling for him. He knew he could not run from her. He had tried a myriad of times. Each of these nightmares ended with him getting his heart pulled out. Yet he could not help but try. He just wanted to live.

 

Theo commenced to run, headed for the exit. Just when he wanted to flee out of the building, his entire body slammed against the hospital’s grand entrance doors. They were locked, chains all over them. There was no way he could get those off. He felt so weak, as if he were human again.

 

_Theo…_

She was right behind him. Empty eyes void of any other emotion but hatred glared at him, her hand reaching for his chest. “You don’t have to do th—“

 

Theo did not have the chance to finish his sentence. Tara had already torn his chest open. He saw his heart in her gnarly hand, still beating, blood everywhere.

 

The chimera woke up in a jump. He was panting heavily, the bedsheets messy and soaked in sweat. Just another bad dream.


	4. He is the bad guy, right?

Liam stood in the middle of the supermarket and felt a bit lost. His mother had obliged him to buy some stuff since the refrigerator was empty and she thought he could use his vacation time wisely. He rolled his eyes, trying to figure out what she had scribbled on the shopping list. Damn, she wrote even worse than his dad.

 

He could have used his time so much better.

 

He could be at the swimming pool by now.

 

Hayden would wear a bikini. A sexy one.

 

Liam had never seen her wearing a bikini. They definitely needed to change that. People were running out and about; it was pretty busy at this kind of hour. That had not been a good idea. Not at all. “Seize the day.” Yeah, so much about that…

 

Liam sighed and wanted to go and get some bottles of milk when his phone vibrated in his pants. A message from Hayden.

 

_-Thinking about you… ;)_

Liam smirked and just took a few steps whilst typing a response. The moment he wanted to hit ‘send’, he bumped right into someone.

 

The beta wanted to mumble a quick apology, but realised who he had bumped into just now…

 

Theo. Liam really had to get used to seeing the chimera that often. It still felt more than odd. He would most likely see the male even more once school started again. Liam was not sure if that was a good thing.

 

“You should pay attention to where you’re going.”

 

Liam took a glimpse at the other’s basket fraught with all different kinds of food and other groceries. Oh, yeah. Theo needed food and drink as well. Liam had almost forgotten.

 

“Well, it seems like you didn’t pay so much attention either since you didn’t go out of my way,” Liam shot back. “What the hell are you doing here?”

 

Oh, what a dumb question.

 

“Touché,” replied Theo and gave him one of his stupidest smirks. “What does it look like? I’m planning on raiding this store.”

 

“You should make it less obvious then,” Liam said.

 

“Whatever you say.”

 

After a moment of stares and glares, the two young men quickly resumed to what they had been doing and parted without sharing another word. Liam, however, continued watching the other male and remained quite close the whole time, until both of them headed for the cashiers.

 

Theo had already left the supermarket when Liam finally rushed towards the exit. An old lady had taken awfully long to pay her food just before him.

 

Liam turned his head to the left and to the right, then left again. Theo was gone. Liam exhaled deeply. A part of him had wanted to follow the male, wanted to find out where he lived.

 

But when he received another text message from Hayden, he knew it was better not to think too much about the enigmatic chimera.

 

He was dangerous, nobody to be trusted. He could not risk it. Could he? Yet there was something about the male which attracted him and it left a sentiment of uneasiness inside him.

 


	5. Bets and cucumbers

Nothing happened during the next couple of weeks. Liam mostly spent the days hanging out with either Mason or his girlfriend. Mason was busy with Corey most of the time and when Hayden did not have time to join them, he knew what being the fifth wheel felt like.

 

Lacrosse training started a couple of weeks before the beginning of the new school term. Liam literally worked his ass off in every single training session, eager to prove himself. He would be a good captain. Would he also be a good alpha?

 

One thing was clear: he wanted to protect his pack at all costs.

 

One evening, lacrosse training finished very late. It was already about 10 PM, the sun had just gone down. A light breeze slowly cooled down their heated bodies. Liam was still standing on the field, fiddling with his water bottle. He swigged it greedily, despite the water’s warm temperature. Yuck.

 

“Don’t choke,” someone behind him said. Without having to turn around, the voice was all too familiar.

 

“No need to worry, Theo,” Liam shot back and turned around slowly. He had not seen him since the ‘incident’ in the supermarket.

 

The chimera’s hair had grown considerably. It was long and full, slightly curly even, adorned by a slight wave. It did not look bad at all. Well, it was certainly not as long as his own. Liam had planned on getting a haircut, but Hayden said it made him look sexy. So, he just let it grow. At least for a while.

 

Liam felt very self-conscious all of a sudden, standing next to Theo’s smug and perfect self. Liam’s hair was messy and sweaty. So was his outfit. The shirt stuck to his skin.

 

“I can swallow the whole thing in one go,” Liam continued, raising the bottle as if he had to prove himself.

 

Theo’s head tilted ever so slightly. But there was also a grin forming on his lips. “Prove it then.” This was obviously a very silly thing to do, but messing around with each other was a good thing, was it not?

 

Liam had not expected this. Yet, he brought the bottle to his lips. With his head arched back, he started swigging the liquid down. The bottle was already half full. Or half empty, whatever you prefer. He swallowed each gulp, his Adam’s apple moving up and down in the process. He had to ex the whole thing. He did not want to embarrass himself in front of the chimera.

 

One moment, he nearly choked, but was able to restrain it. Soon, Liam had emptied the entire bottle. At least it was only water. Alcohol would be something else.

 

“Bravo,” Theo said. The male chuckled, scratched his head once. “You’ve proven yourself. Are you happy now?”

 

Liam wiped his mouth nonchalantly, trying to keep up his shield.

 

“It wasn’t hard… well, do you want to grab a bite?”

There. Liam had said it. He had not even intended to. Well, maybe he just wanted to be polite. But he also wanted to get to know Theo better. Liam was not sure why, however regretted the question already. Liam was almost sure that Theo would decline anyway.

 

“Why not,” Theo said to his great dismay.

 

Liam nodded eagerly. He had wanted to take a shower first, but supposed it could wait until later. He would probably not spend that much time with Theo anyway.

 

“Let me quickly get my things,” said Liam, then ran off to the locker room.

 

Theo stood there, immobile. He wondered why he had accepted the offer in the first place. He usually stayed home alone at night. Everyone loathed his company. Everyone loathed _him_.

 

A couple of minutes later, Liam reappeared, a large gym bag over his shoulder. The male had quickly changed his lacrosse gear to casual clothes. They just looked at each other for an instant, then began walking off the field.

 

“We should head to the Brew. They’re open until very late at night,” Liam suggested. The Brew was a recently opened café which also sold fast food like pizza, fries and burgers. They even had pasta, which was just heated in the microwave. Paradoxically, they were the most expensive food on the menu. Yum.

 

They just walked next to each other quietly for a while. It seemed like none of them knew what to say to the other. They also did not want to utter the wrong words. Both Liam and Theo felt some sort of tension between them, yet they did not know what to make of it.

 

Luckily, Beacon Hills was a small town. That means, everything was quite in the vicinity. They reached the café only a couple of minutes later.

 

It was not all that crowded. The Brew was rather popular, but one could always get a seat there. Liam pointed to a couch in a corner whilst walking to the counter. “Just sit down and I’ll get us some stuff.”

 

It did not take long for Liam to return with two burgers, French Fries and large milk shakes. Theo immediately took a bite from his burger, followed by a large sip of his large milk shake. It tasted divine. At least, when you are hungry.

 

“I wasn’t too sure what to pick, so I went just very basic,” Liam explained, a bit frantic. He seemed to be a bit nervous.

 

“It’s fine, really. I could eat anything right now,” Theo said. He watched Liam remove the cucumber. “So, you’re removing the only healthy thing on that burger? How rebellious.”

 

“I hate them. They’re disgusting. Who eats warm cucumber? Yuck.”

 

Their conversation was still a bit rusty and especially Liam tried to keep it going. He seemed rather nosey, asking Theo all types of questions.

 

In spite of the slightly odd character of some of them, Theo just went along.

 

Time was flying by. Liam did not even notice the text messages Hayden had sent him. When he had finally said goodbye to Theo, he checked his phone. 5 messages, all from Hayden. 2 missed calls. From Hayden.

 

He quickly typed an apology, then put his phone back. He was waiting for Theo’s text, or whatever. Liam had given him his number and the chimera promised to ring him so that he had his number as well. So far, nothing.

 

He did not even know why he was so keen on having Theo’s phone number.

 

Just when he was about to stuff his phone back into his pocket, it vibrated once again.

 

**Unknown** : By the way, I don’t eat the cucumber either. –Theo

 

 

 


	6. Let's go out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments. Here comes another chapter. :)

At the end of another rather pointless day, Liam was lying on his bed, staring at the white ceiling. He was annoyed, restless. He felt like something was missing. He had not talked to nor texted Theo for a while. In fact, they had crossed each other for a couple of times from the distance (Liam could distinguish Theo’s particular scent from all the others. It was a rather special one).

 

He had even had a fight with Hayden over some more pointless things. Everything seemed pointless. Hayden accused him of not caring anymore. He always seemed absent. He was there physically but not mentally.

 

Liam did not know why. But he had to think about the ghost rider attack all the time. No matter how hard he tried, he could not banish them from his mind.

 

He still had not thanked Theo for helping him. He had been the bait, fought alongside him.

 

“Fuck this,” Liam said out loud and reached for his phone on the nightstand. He opened his message app, searched for Theo’s contact and started typing.

 

_~~Theo, I’m grateful.~~ _

__

_~~Hey Theo.~~ _

__

_~~Hey.~~ _

__

_~~I want to say thank you.~~ _

He kept typing and deleting the words immediately. Everything sounded so wrong and weird. He knew for sure that Theo would be annoyed.

 

He emitted a deep sigh, then finally typed again.

 

**Liam:** _Listen, I never thanked you for saving me from the riders. I owe you one. –Liam_

Before he could change his mind once again, Liam hit “send”.

 

He could not take his words back anymore. The message was gone, sent.

 

The reply came sooner than expected.

 

**Theo** _: You wanted me to be the bait, I only played along. You’re welcome._

**Liam** _: I really appreciate it. I hope I didn’t wake you up or somethin._

It was past midnight already.

 

**Theo** _: I was just lying in bed._

**Liam** _: Sorry. I don’t want to keep you up._

**Theo:** _Can’t sleep anyway._

**Liam:** _We have something in common then._

**Theo:** _Wanna do something?_

Liam blinked, staring at the message in disbelief. What was he about to suggest? He was conflicting, however. A part of him did not want to say yes. Another was dying to. He did not even know why.

 

            **Liam** : _Like what?_

**Theo:** _We could go out._

 

Liam felt the blood rushing to his face. His entire head felt like it was on fire. Go out?

 

But only seconds after the first text, another one came.

 

            **Theo:** _There is a dance club not that far away. You don’t even need fake IDs to get some booze. Are you in?_

 

            **Liam** _: I’m in._

Liam jumped out of his bed and quickly put some jeans and a t-shirt on. It felt like he had made a pact with the devil. However, the beta was ready to give Theo a chance.


	7. Vulnerability

It did not take long for Theo to arrive at Liam’s house.

 

“I hope you didn’t wait long,” Theo said. Liam found that he looked even more stunning than he usually did, which was kind of intimidating. Compared to Theo, Liam felt like a silly boy with poor taste in clothes.

 

“I actually just got out of the house and there you are,” the other replied. Even though it was a lie. Liam had been ready long ago, waiting for Theo to arrive. He just did not want the other to know. Like seriously: who waited for another guy as if it were some kind of date? Theo and he were not even friends. What were they even? He had no idea.

 

“Are you coming then or what?” Theo stared at the younger male questioningly. The other blinked, puzzled. Sometimes Liam was unable to focus on what happened around him. This was one of these moments.

 

“Yes, I’m coming. Let’s go.”

 

They left Liam’s house and walked next to each other for quite some time. Nobody of them seemed to know what to say. The silence felt a bit awkward, but they both were not too big with words after all. Well, Liam usually was. But not this time.

 

“Did you swallow your tongue or something?” Theo asked after a while, watching the other boy from the corner of his eye.

 

Liam almost jumped when he heard Theo’s voice. Yes, he was a weirdo.

 

“I didn’t want to annoy you I guess.”  
  
“You didn’t care in the past either.”

 

“Does that mean I’m annoying you?”

 

“Like, right now?”

 

“Yes, that’s why I’m asking.”

 

“Your questions are a tiny bit irksome.”

 

“Irksome? Seriously? You’re so fancy, Raeken.”

  
“And you’re not fancy at all, _Dumbar_.”

“What did you say?”

 

But Theo did not respond. Instead, he stopped walking and pointed at a square building not too far away, almost right in front of them. “Let’s see if you’re someone one can party with. So, don’t be a buzz kill,” Theo said, a challenging grin on his lips. He almost had the same mien when he had shoved Liam into the elevator, announcing that he was going to be the bait. Liam remembered it as if it had happened yesterday.

 

“Why wouldn’t I be?!” Liam shouted, but Theo was already gone, running towards the night club.

 

Loud music. People everywhere. Talking. Dancing. Flirting. Having fun.

 

Liam had been at a club only once in his entire life. Beacon Hills’ gay club, Sinema.

 

“Here, drink up,” Theo said, handing him a shot containing a transparent liquid. He could smell the alcohol even though it was nowhere near his nose. “And then, dance.” He gave Liam a wink and emptied the glass in one go, observing the other curiously. It seemed like he wondered whether Liam would really drink this or not.

 

Liam mirrored his actions, the strong liquor burning down his throat. He could feel it running all the way down his oesophagus into his stomach.

 

“I’m ready,” Liam squinted, not used to the sensation. Theo just chuckled and pulled the beta over to the dance floor. Well, there was no literal dance floor. It seemed like the dance floor consisted of the entire club.

 

Theo started making movements. Slowly at first, but quickened his pace, adapted to the rhythm of the music. Liam thought he was pretty good at this. Who would have thought that Theo Raeken was a party guy?

 

Liam commenced taking a few steps as well, but felt like everyone’s eyes were on him. They were not, of course. Nobody seemed to care about them, totally absorbed in themselves.

 

Werewolves could not get drunk, of course. But the alcohol still managed to make him forget all his fears and doubts. After a while, Liam felt more at ease, following Theo’s movements.

 

“You’re not too bad at his,” Theo shouted, trying to fight against the loud music surrounding them.

 

“I can only give that back,” Liam replied. “You’re some sort of party animal.”

 

They kept dancing for a while, until they were both forced to stop since they needed to catch their breaths. Theo grabbed Liam’s arm and pulled him over to a quieter corner.

 

“I don’t do this that often,” Theo explained, still breathing heavily. Liam noticed tiny pearls of sweat glistening on his forehead. “But it kind of makes me feel more alive. Makes me forget …”

 

However, Theo did not continue. He felt like he had said too much, didn’t want to reveal too much about himself. In fact, he hated feeling vulnerable.

 


	8. Of butt talk and pizza

Liam took a deep breath, filling his lungs with fresh air. The club had been stale and too hot. The light summer breeze felt like the best thing in the world. At this moment, at least. This could only get trumped by a really greasy pizza. His stomach rumbled.

It was filled with liquor. They had drunk a lot, Theo and he. Blue eyes were fixed upon the other’s back. Broad shoulders, longer hair. The chimera’s hair had grown over the last couple of weeks. It was not messy, however. Theo was the neatest guy he knew.

“What are you looking at?” Theo’s voice tore him from his thoughts. Very odd thoughts, to be honest. Thoughts that had never crossed his mind. Yet, they had had some fun. Lots of fun. 

“Nothin’,” Liam retorted and managed to get back to his old self. The beta did not want Theo to think that he was a weirdo. Well, he was. But never mind.

They started walking, their arms nearly touching from time to time. They could both feel the heat radiating off the other’s body. “Where are we going?” Liam was the first who broke the silence. The streets were deserted, dimly lit only by scarcely placed streetlights. Beacon Hills was obviously trying to save some money. Their night vision was impeccable, however. Perks of being a werewolf. Or chimera in Theo’s case.

“I’m walking you to your place.”

Liam arched his eyebrows both in protest and surprise. Did he look like he needed an escort? He could look after himself. Definitely.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Liam shot back and came to a halt. He crossed his arms before his chest, muscles gone tense. 

Theo emitted a scoff. He seemed a bit annoyed. “Calm down, man. No need to wolf out on me. And if you do, I’ll just kick your scrawny ass.”

Liam stared at him with his eyes wide open, caught off guard for a moment. “What the hell! My ass isn’t scrawny! At least it’s not as fat as yours!”

Theo burst out laughing. “So you’ve been looking at my butt? Good to know.”

Liam’s facial expression froze and he quickly turned his head away. Heat was rushing to his face and he felt like he was burning from the inside. Flames eating him up, rapacious and without mercy. He was embarrassed.

Just before Theo was about to say something as well, Liam interrupted him. “I don’t know about you, but I’m starving. Let’s get something,” the beta shouted, trying his best to hide the brittleness in his voice. This was awkward. He wanted to forget this.

Theo just nodded. It seemed like he was willing to move on. “Let me make the order. When we arrive at your place, the pizza will be there. Hopefully.”

“Or we will die of starvation,” Liam said, a boyish, innocent grin adorning his features. 

It was not long until they arrived back at Liam’s home. All the lights were out, his family asleep. It was in the middle of the night. Or morning, however you want to see it. 

“Maybe I should rather go home. I don’t want to wake your folks up,” Theo suggested. The male seemed hesitant, endeavoured not to make any mistake. The guy really was trying. Trying to be a better guy. 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Liam shook his head. “You’ll stay. We ordered pizza, remember? I can’t eat all of it alone.”

And it was settled. Moments later, their pizzas arrived. Extra greasy ones, with a lot of cheese and pepperoni. They both liked spicy pizza. 

Once they entered the house, they both moved as quietly as they possibly could lest anyone woke up. Fortunately, Liam’s parents weren’t very likely to wake up before seven or eight in the morning. They could probably sleep through an earthquake or an alien invasion, too. 

Theo sat on Liam’s bed. the pizza box was open and some of the slices were missing already. The room was dimly lit, but they didn’t need light anyway. They evidently had no idea what to say. Sometimes, they were able to speak freely. However, moments later, the tension between them seemed too much to bear.

Their bodies were so close that Liam could feel the heat emerging from the chimera’s muscled body. A part of him wondered what he felt like, close to him, pressed against his own body. Back in the hospital, they had had almost started a fight with each other over whether or not they should hide. He remembered the toned muscles of the young man, rough and tense. 

Theo shifted a bit, his leg touching Liam’s. His thigh was thick. Very thick and muscly. Liam wanted to touch it. He felt a boner growing inside his pants. 

“Fuck,” Liam emitted. 

“What’s wrong?” Theo’s voice was calm, but had a touch of anxiety in it.

The beta shook his head. “Nothing. Listen, I think you should go now.”

Theo scoffed. He didn’t think about getting up any time soon. He obviously thought that this was a joke.

“I don’t mean to be rude, but… I’m tired,” Liam lied. He shifted uncomfortably. The boner inside his pants didn’t want to disappear. He tried to think about something disgusting. Coach in his underwear. Grandma panties. Anything. Yet, his thoughts always came back to Theo.

Theo got up slowly. “Still unwilling to trust me, I see.” 

He sounded hurt, unable to understand Liam’s behaviour. “See you around, I guess.”

Liam wanted to stop him. Wrap his arms around Theo’s bulky physique. Smell him. Taste him. Tear his clothes off. Explore every inch of his body. Yet, he didn’t say another word.


	9. I may have done somethin' stupid ...

Theo slammed the door of his truck shut. The male was upset. Disappointed. Disappointed at himself. Liam had been the only one willing to keep him company. The only one who didn’t shun him. However, he was on his own again.

Alone in his spacious car. The truck, some clothes as well as some scarce personal belongings where the only things he had. The huge, empty house had been too much to maintain. In the end, the authorities had come and put everything for sale.

Theo had nothing left. He had got away as fast as he could. Nobody knew, except for the police officers that kept chasing him away whenever he had found a quiet place to park his car and get some desperately needed hours of sleep.

The male lowered his head, leaning it against the steering wheel, his eyes closed. He exhaled deeply, trying to stay calm. A wave of sadness seemed to submerge him. There was a hole in his chest, something was missing. He was lonely. But wasn’t this what he deserved?

Maybe it was better this way. He did not want to drag Liam Dunbar into his messy life. He had to pay for the mistakes of his past.

Tara still haunted him in his sleep, furious that he had escaped. Sometimes, Theo was in clear doubt whether or not he was still sane or was slowly becoming insane. He simply wanted to forget.

Moments after, the chimera fell into a light slumber, succumbed by a wave of fatigue and exhaustion. The thrill and joy he had felt during the whole evening in the club had vanished entirely, replaced by the omnipresent void inside of him.

The vibration of his phone soon tore him from his slumber. Theo mumbled something, exhaling deeply as he fumbled in his pocket, pulling his phone out. The light of the display hurt his tired eyes and they became watery. He squinted at the screen.

There was a new text message.

_I’m sorry for making you leave like that. Can I make up for it?_

  
It was from Liam.

Theo was fully awake now. He stared at the message with his eyes wide open. The light didn’t hurt his eyes anymore. If it did, he wasn’t aware of it anymore. He thought about typing a reply immediately, but hesitated. Maybe it was better if they stayed apart. Away from each other. He considered deleting the message.

He could pretend that he never got it. Just forget that they had met, spent time with each other. His thumb was already on the delete button. He only needed to press it. Do it, Theo, he told himself in his mind. Fucking do it.

In lieu of just pushing the button, he typed a quick reply.

_Don’t worry about it._

It didn’t take long for Liam to reply.

_Are we okay?_

  
_Sure. Why are you still awake?_

_I could ask you the same thing._

  
_I asked first._

_Shut up, Theo. Look, I may have done somethin’ stupid._

Theo blinked in confusion. Something stupid?

The moment he wanted to inquire further, he heard a knock on one side of his car.

Liam was standing outside, his blue eyes clearly visible despite the darkness around them. The abandoned parking lot was almost entirely dark, except for a flickering lantern in a corner. Moths and other insects were surrounding it, drawn to the light.

Theo remained dumbfounded for a second. They were just staring at each other. After what seemed like an eternity, he unlocked the door so that Liam could get in.

“I, uh… followed your scent,” Liam explained, although it was quite obvious that he had. “You’re sleeping in this truck, aren’t you?”

“Does it matter if I do?” Theo sounded a bit harsh. He didn’t like it when others invaded his personal space. It made him vulnerable. He hated it. Vulnerability just reminded him of what the Dread Doctors had called him. A failure.

“No need to snap at me, Theo.” There was a change in Liam’s voice as well. He sounded slightly offended, but also aggravated. Yes, he was still a teenager with anger issues. “I came out here to apologize. I felt bad for being so rude earlier. But you clearly don’t deserve this. I’m not even sure why I even bothered. You’re just a stupid dick, that’s all.”

The more Liam talked, the more furious he became. The werewolf inside him slowly took possession of him. Theo had made him angry in the past. And now he did it again, at this very moment.

“Shut the fuck up,” Theo retorted, leaning closer. “Last time I checked this was my truck. And maybe I should just throw your little ass out of here, like you kicked me out of your fucking house earlier.”

Liam’s eyes widened. Theo wanted to fight? Good.

“I can’t believe this shit! And I can’t fucking believe that you fooled me again!” Liam had raised his voice; he was nearly shouting now.

“Shut the fuck up, you dumbass,” Theo shouted back, then grabbed Liam’s arm, wrapped his hand around it and connected their lips in a heated, rough kiss.

When Liam felt the chimera’s lips on his own, he wanted to push him away. Get away as far as he possibly could. Well, a part of him. Another part just wanted to give in, be close to him. The latter one won. The beta growled into the harsh kiss, their lips violently moving along with one another, teeth nibbled and tongues collided. Saliva was exchanged. Theo kept his firm grip around Liam’s bicep. Liam leaned in closer, his hand on Theo’s broad pectoral.

He could feel the chimera’s heart hammering rapidly against it. Felt it raise and descend as Theo breathed through his nose. His hormones went nuts. The blood kept rushing through his veins and it almost felt like he was boiling as his jeans tightened again with his hard-on growing.

It was Theo who broke the kiss after a while. Their lips were red, kiss swollen. Yet hungry for more. They just stared at each other, their bodies still close. Liam’s hand on Theo’s chest, Theo’s grip around the beta’s bicep.

“That was hot,” Theo whispered after a while. The silence had just been unbearable.

“Let’s do it again,” Liam replied and pressed his mouth against Theo’s once again.


	10. Hatred and Desire

Theo had made Liam part his lips with ease. Soon, the tip of his tongue was already exploring the moist and warm insides of the beta’s mouth, playing with the boy’s tongue and teasing him. He was a good kisser; Liam could not deny that.

 

The stubble on Theo’s skin itched and aroused him at the same time, reminding him of the fact that he was actually kissing another man. And he liked it.

 

It felt like Liam was able to just let go. No need to hold back any longer. The chimera didn’t push him away. He encouraged him even, buoying him up. It was beyond exciting.

 

They wanted more. They needed more. It seemed like Theo was keen on taking the next step as he violently pushed Liam over to the backseat and pinned him down, his big, calloused hands running down the beta’s torso, searching for the zip of his pants.

 

Liam, however, still wanted to take the dominant part. He pushed Theo off of him, only to attack his lips with his own once more, their lips swollen and red but desperate. Liam and Theo could not get enough of each other.

 

Theo emitted a growl, his hands on Liam’s bum, kneading him whilst their lips were still moving in unison. Liam groaned; the boner in his too tight pants screaming for attention.

 

Liam broke the kiss after a while, breathing heavily against Theo’s face, blue eyes searching for Theo’s hazel ones. They both wanted the same. There was no going back.

 

“Touch me, Raeken. Fucking do it,” Liam growled, his eyes glowing for a brief second. He was not going to let Theo dominate him. Not yet, at least. If ever.

 

A sneer emerged on the chimera’s lips. Beautiful, kissable lips. Lips that you just wanted to feel everywhere. Liam Dunbar almost expected Theo to refuse, push him away and have it his way.

 

He did not. Theo simply obeyed. Before Liam even realized what was going on, the chimera had already unzipped the boy’s jeans. A sigh of relief escaped the younger boy’s mouth once the tightness around his hard length was a bit alleviated.

 

“Looks like we got a little problem there,” Theo said, snickering. His hand was on the fabric of Liam’s boxers now. His length twitched. Theo could feel it.

 

“Shut up and… you fucking know what to do.” Liam’s voice sounded a bit brittle.

 

Theo just smirked. He kept his hazel eyes locked with Liam’s whilst pulling the boy’s boxers down. Agonizingly slowly. Pure lust was mirrored inside of them.

 

The chimera lowered his eyes, a satisfied grin soon formed on his very appealing face. “Bigger than I thought,” he said matter-of-factly then wrapped his hand around it and began moving it slowly. The tip of the beta’s length glistened with pre-cum.

 

Liam groaned, leaned forward and buried his face in Theo’s neck. He thought it was better to keep his eyes closed for a moment. But he knew he was not going to last long. He was too excited, beyond that. He was also just too turned on.

 

Suddenly, Liam felt Theo’s hand on his chest, pushing him away. “I want you to look at me,” Theo smirked, then got rid of his t-shirt, exposing himself to the other, showing off his toned, muscular body. Even in the dim light, Liam could make out Theo’s well defined muscles, his hard nipples and the trail of hair going from his belly button downwards.

 

He positioned himself again. “Just enjoy,” Theo whispered, his hands around Liam’s twitching length again. With each stroke, Liam was driven closer towards the edge. No, he had passed the edge already. He held onto Theo’s bicep, his gnarled fingers clinging to the mass of muscle between them. Nothing else mattered anymore. There was only Theo and Liam. Theo’s hand around his twitching member. How could somebody’s hand feel that good?

 

It was impossible for the young beta to restrain himself. He emitted a loud groan, that turned into a growl when he exploded in the other man’s hand. Liam’s body kept shaking uncontrollably, smitten by his vigorous climax. He soon succumbed, a wave of satisfaction emerged from his groin to every inch of his body. Theo’s hand was covered with hot semen; yet he kept moving it, which only added to Liam’s pleasure.

 

Liam buried his face in Theo’s neck, breathing in the chimera’s scent. He smelled manly, a faint hint of cologne. Realization soon hit the boy, submerging him like a wave of doom.

The boy should probably feel bad. He still had a girlfriend to whom he hadn’t responded in hours. He had been intimate with the person he probably liked the least. With another guy. Theo.

 

He did not feel bad, though. He wanted to touch the chimera, please him as he had just done so himself.

 

Liam lifted his head slowly, slightly moving away from Theo’s muscular torso. Blue eyes wandered along taunt muscles, pearls of sweat visible on the chimera’s chest. He saw nipples hardened from arousal.

 

It was Theo who broke the silence. “Looks like you needed it. _Badly_.” Despite the rather awkward and probably embarrassing situation, the chimera still managed to keep the smug façade. It was incredible. Liam wanted to attack his lips with his own and punch him in the face. All at once.

 

“Shut the _fuck up_!” Liam growled, reaching for Theo’s pants. “I hate you. So much,” the beta continued as he unzipped Theo’s pants. The sneer that adorned Theo’s lips only grew broader.

 

The night was still young and they would make the most of it.

 


	11. The longest night

Once freed of his tight pants, the chimera emitted a low groan of relief. Theo’s bulge, which had grown considerably even though Liam had not even touched it, was impressive. The beta stared at it with his blue eyes wide open, unsure how to proceed. He only wished to tear every piece of clothing off him, explore every single part of his body.

 

“I’m not going to give you a blow-job,” Liam snorted, making a face. He tried his best to appear disgusted, although he was rather intrigued. Not only Liam wanted to see every single inch of Theo’s body, he also wanted to taste him. Feel the sensation of Theo on his tongue. He moistened his lips at the thought.

 

“Just do _something_ ,” Theo demanded. His voice sounded a little bit desperate. It was obvious that the chimera was struggling with his growing member, which demanded attention. Liam sort of liked the power he suddenly had over Theo. Once Theo’s pants were pulled down to his ankles, the beta placed his warm, slightly sweaty hand on Theo’s muscular thighs.

 

They felt vigorous, tight and hard. Theo was evidently working out a lot and did not seem to skip leg days. Liam smiled, intrigued by the feeling of the tight muscles on the nerves of his hands. Theo’s legs were hairy, but not too hairy. The fluff felt rather soft and he began moving his hand along it.

 

“You really want to torture me, huh?” Theo asked, his lips parted slightly, the bulge inside his boxers twitching. It had formed a tent inside of them. “Shut your mouth,” Liam retorted, then moved his hand slowly towards Theo’s underwear, his fingertips soon met its soft fabric.  

 

Even Theo’s underwear was rather classy. Calvin Klein boxers in the most exquisite form. Theo had always had a thing for fine clothing, that was sure. Liam could not think of any moment that Theo had not been clothed properly and immaculately. Well, maybe at this very moment he was not wearing that many clothes anymore anyway.

 

“Beg for it,” Liam exclaimed, a soft grin adorning his lips. The chimera just stared at him, an unfathomable expression on his face. After a moment, he sighed. “I want you to touch me. Take them off,” Theo said, squirming a bit. Liam realized that there was a dark stain forming on the fabric. Pre-cum.

 

Liam even managed to roll his eyes playfully, feigning annoyance. “All right then,” Liam swallowed hard as he reached for the hem of the chimera’s underwear, then pulled them down very slowly. Theo’s hazel eyes remained on the boy the whole time, lust and desire mirrored in them. He needed this. He needed it badly.

 

Once Theo’s underwear was successfully removed, his member literally popped out of its confinement. An odd sound escaped the beta’s gorge when he had the chance to contemplate it in its full glory. The young male gulped, which made his Adam’s apple disappear and emerge again. He was nervous.

 

“Touch me, Liam. Please. Touch me.”

 

Theo’s words rung in the beta’s ears. ‘Please’ was a word that normally did not come so easily over the chimera’s tongue. The older boy needed it desperately. Liam took a moment to contemplate a pulsating vein on Theo’s thick member. He already felt his own cock hardening again, despite the recent release.

 

Theo straddled his muscled thighs, apparently in agony. Pre-cum was glistening at the tip of his throbbing length. All of Theo seemed to urge Liam to just do _something._

 

“I still don’t like you,” said the younger boy and wrapped his right hand along Theo’s thick shaft, then started moving it slowly, his blue eyes wandered from Theo’s glorious member over to the chimera’s visage and back.

 

How peculiar it was what a touch of certain body parts could do to other people…

 

Liam smiled dirtily, then quickened his pace. He had resolved to make Theo cum. He reached for his own length, stroking it occasionally.

 

Loud groans left the chimera’s beautiful, kissable lips. They were parted ever so slightly. Liam let his eyes wander along Theo’s toned physique, his abdominal muscles going tense and loose with each of his strokes.

 

How could another male being turn him so on? That he did not know. He just knew that he did. He desired Theo, every single part of him.

 

Lust and hunger had clearly invaded his body and dominated every inch of it.

 

He had not felt anything like that before. Not with Hayden. Thinking about her actually did not even hurt anymore. Liam was obviously unfaithful to her right now. However, that did not matter.

 

Henceforth, things needed to change. They were both oblivious of it at the time. Slowly, they would realize the necessity of it. Things had changed between them when Liam agreed to join Theo in his truck.

Only Theo mattered at this particular moment.

 

“F-Fuck!” exclaimed the chimera the moment he exploded in Liam’s hand. Waves of hot, thick semen squirted everywhere, coating his hand. The warm, sticky sensation of it was not disagreeable. Liam was actually intrigued by the feeling of another man’s cum on his own skin. He reached his own climax soon after, squirting all over the car’s leather seat.

 

His movements came to a halt after a couple of seconds. Theo’s length, albeit slightly reduced in size after the imminent climax, was still throbbing occasionally. Liam blushed at the sight of Theo’s cum on his hand and just wanted to wipe it off somehow.

 

Lust was soon replaced by guilt. It felt like they had done something illegal. Liam evidently had broken a pledge, betrayed his girlfriend.

 

Did he even want to have a girlfriend anymore? Liam only knew one thing: He had liked this.

 

And the worst thing was that he wanted to do this again.

 

However, instead of saying so, Liam only said in a low, hesitant voice that mirrored the shame he felt at this very moment.

 

“I have to go,” said the boy, collected his things. It was like some weird veil or fog clouded his vision.

 

“Liam,” Theo commenced, but did not continue. Only when Liam reached for the door lock, Theo’s hand shot forwards and met Liam’s own.

 

It felt warm and strong on Liam’s colder, sweaty and sticky one.

 

“No one has to know about this,” the chimera whispered. Did Theo regret what they had done? His countenance was opaque; like a mask you could not see through.

 

“You better keep your mouth shut,” Liam retorted. “Or I will personally send you back to Hell, where you belong…”

 

Theo removed his hand quickly and remained quiet.

 

The beta swiftly got out of Theo’s truck. Before slamming the door shut, he broke the silence once more, saying:

 

“We should do this again.”


	12. Reveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm indeed overwhelmed by the positive response. Thank you so much for your kudos and your comments. These kind of things really motivate me to continue. I'm very glad that you enjoy my little story.

The following days were close to torture. Whenever Liam was not busy, whenever he was idle, with nobody else keeping him company but his thoughts, they always went back to that particular night.

 

He was lying in his bed, only wearing a pair of boxers, just as he always did.

 

It felt like he was still there. He saw Theo’s toned physique, his muscles and the veins on his sturdy arms. He saw his thick, muscular thighs. The little trail of hair leading down to his crotch. Theo’s cock.

 

Liam emitted a low groan. It was like he could still smell a hint of Cologne mixed with sweat and lust.

 

His hand commenced wandering along his body, as if it were driven by an invisible force. He let it run down his bare chest, his abdomen, all the way to his hairy legs.

 

He was hard again.

 

“Ng…,” Liam mumbled. His hand slid inside his boxers and began its work. He squirmed, straddling his legs. He saw the chimera clearly as if he were lying right next to him in his spacious bed.

 

“Theo…”

 

Liam groaned. His hand began moving faster. He wanted to get this over with. He needed to get it done. It was like some kind of deed, something that needed to be done. But was it really just that?

 

“Theo…”

 

He groaned louder. His parents were sleeping right next door. He usually wasn’t so reckless when it came to pleasing himself.

 

He had even stopped the moment Hayden and he started dating. However, their relationship was practically over.

 

Thinking about her sent a wave of guilt through his entire body. He thought about the time Hayden had stayed for the night, when his parents weren’t home.

 

They had done it right there. He had even been gentle. Endeavoured not to hurt her. He groaned, which altered into a low growl.

 

“Theo!”

 

He shouted, on the verge of reaching his climax.

 

Liam never ceased to remind himself of how much he detested the older male. Well, at least he kept telling himself so.

 

He surely was not going to be gentle next time. Theo was the one to blame. He had ruined his entire life, had he not?

 

Liam gasped for air, knowing he was on the brink of release. It came closer and closer with each of his hard strokes. He somehow wanted to get it over with as swiftly as he possibly could. On the other hand, he also endeavoured to make it last – which was a complete contradiction and did not even make sense.

 

Yet, it did not occur to him. The boy kept his eyes shut tightly, a very vivid image of Theo Raeken before them. He saw his taut muscles, the defined abdomen. His thick thighs.

 

“Theo, fuck!” Liam exclaimed when thick waves of his hot semen coated his hand. He sighed, shivering from the intensity of the orgasm.

 

When he opened his eyes eventually, he felt nothing but shame. He reached for the box of tissues he always kept close to his nightstand. There was a time when he was constantly horny. He would jerk off multiple times a day. That was exactly the time when Scott had made him a werewolf.

 

He was not even unfaithful to Hayden anymore, kind of. Well, he was indeed neglecting her. But she had practically told him that they were over. She wanted to move away from Beacon Hills along with her sister with whom she shared a very intense sisterly relationship. Liam was still very fond of her, however, he could not do anything about the way he felt. He wished he could make it undone. He could not.

 

Liam wiped the cum off his hands and threw the used tissue somewhere to a dark corner of his room.

 

He grabbed his phone, squinting at the bright display, searching for Theo’s number.

*** * ***

 

Theo stared at the deserted road right before his hazel eyes. He felt lost and alone, abandoned. Thrown away like a piece of garbage. Why he felt so he did not know.

 

The things that had happened between Liam and him had occupied his mind during the last couple of days. Unfortunately, Theo had nothing he could distract himself with.

 

He had liked it, that he could not deny. Ever since Liam had brought him back from that horrid place, they were growing closer and actually seemed to trust one another. There was even some sort of friendship emerging between the two of them.

 

Now, however, it occurred to the chimera that these actions had extinguished any kind of spark of friendship they had had.

 

Had it ever been just friendship between the two?

 

Theo had checked the other out on multiple occasions. He was pretty fond of Liam’s behind. His lips, his eyes, even his hair.

 

In fact, Theo was not fussy when it came to his preferences. Man or woman, that did not matter to him. Only the person mattered to him, whether he found them attractive or not.

 

And Liam was attractive indeed.

 

Theo furrowed his perfectly shaped brows when the phone that he kept inside his right pocket vibrated once and thus tore him from his reverie.

 

It was a message. And this message was from Liam himself. It was a very brief one, consisting of only a few words: _Let’s do it again._

Despite its brevity, it made Theo’s lips curl into a smile. He knew what the other boy was referring to, of course. How could he possibly forget?

 

_My place or yours?_

Well, with “place” he actually meant the backseat of his car.

 

_Yours. Better be ready when I’m there or I’ll kick your fat ass._

Theo chuckled at Liam’s reply. Well, he could at least try.

 

The things they did were forbidden. More than that, they were considered to be a sin. Fortunately, Theo did not give much about that kind of reasoning. He had always done as he pleased, never followed other people’s instructions. He was not one to be oppressed.

 

Liam and he were having fun. That was what counted the most – and it would stay that way until the others found out. Frankly, that would not take so much longer until they did.

 

The thought of it made Theo smile again. Scott, a somewhat father figure to Liam, would go mad if he found out that Liam was doing _this stuff_ with a person whom he loathed.

 

Although he was not as opposed to Scott anymore as he used to be, he still hated the manner the Alpha handled things. His reasoning, his philosophy. It was simply irksome.

 

Theo turned his head once he heard a soft knock on the car’s window. He could see Liam’s blue eyes clearly despite the darkness that surrounded the two young men.

 

With a smirk, Theo unlocked the door and Liam joined him.

 

“Oh, how I’d like to punch you in the face, just to make that ugly smirk of yours disappear,” Liam grunted, but there was a hint of a smile on his lips. “Now, come join me over there on the backseat or I’ll leave again.”


End file.
